edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah's Octillery
Sarah's Octillery is the sixth Pokemon currently owned by Sarah. Personality As a Remoraid, she took pride in her accuracy, and is very displeased with herself if and when a target dodges or the attack misses. She has a habit of saying "Shoot!" at the end of her phrases or when she's about to attack. She is highly sensitive and is not afraid to strike back when appalled, especially when commented on her prowess and accuracy. Overview She was first introduced in "Dueling Fantasies" on Route 12, where Sarah fished her out of the sea. She quickly got into a battle with Sarah's Granbull. She made the first move by launching a Psybeam, but it missed when Granbull dodged. She then saw Granbull dart right for her into the shallow water, where she fired an Aurora Beam that misses as well. Remoraid was then hit with a powerful Bite, taking damage and thrown into the air, unable to defend and was captured by Sarah. In "Morals", Remoraid was revealed to have lost to Ramos's Weepinbell. She soon ate with the other Pokemon, complaining they had it better than she did. She then watched Spritzee evolve into Aromatisse. In "Cold Course", it was revealed that Remorais evolved into Octillery off screen. In "Fire and Ice", Octillery was seen eating in the Lumiose City Pokemon Center. She conversed with the others and commented on Sarah's strange and nice behavior. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Octillery was deposited into Sarah's PC. In "Lost", Octillery was added back to Sarah's party. In "On Thin Ice", Octillery was used in a Double Battle alongside Garchomp against Jimmy's Roserade and Lnturn in Couriway Town. Octillery used Bubblebeam and dealt some damage onto Lanturn while Garchomp dealt a Crunch to Roserade. Roserade them attempted a Giga Drain on her, yet Octillery's Ice Beam overpowered the Grass-Type attack, and Roserade moved so that Lanturn could take damage. Ocyillery assaulted Roserade with Bubblebeam at the feet, driving him away and into Garchomp so as to finish him with Dig. Lanturn then tried using Electro Ball on Octillery, but it proved useless when Garchomp shielded Octillery. Octillery thus used her Ice Beam to freeze all of the bubbles from Lanturn's incoming Bubblebeam, leaving Garchomp to win using Dragon Claw. With victory obtained, Octillery and Garchomp were praised by Sarah and returned to their Poke Balls. In "Derniere Way", Octillery was called out to battle against a wild Sliggoo on Route 19. Sarah and Octillery both looked exceptionally ready, as they both agreed on using Focus Energy, increasing the chance of a critical hit. When Sliggoo fired Dragon Pulse, that's when Octillery countered with a super effective Ice Beam, defeating Sliggoo with a critical hit. With the easy victory, Octillery was returned to her Poke Ball. In "Trash Picking", Octillery was called out to battle against a wild Amoonguss on Route 20. Amoonguss managed to get a hit in with Clear Smog, and Octillerty disliked it. She then used Focus Energy and boost her chance of critical hits. Amoonguss then used Solar Beam, and Octillery countered with her Ice Beam. The result was that Amoonguss was easily overpowered, and Octillery won. After the win, Octillery was returned to her Poke Ball. In "On Towards Victory", Octillery was revealed to have been deposited into Sarah's PC. In "Preparations for the Fray", Octillery was revealed to have been added back to Sarah's party as she went to challenge the Pokemon League. Octillery was used against Diantha at one point, but she ended up defeated. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Octillery and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Hydro Pump * Ice Beam * Bubble Beam * Focus Energy Trivia * Octillery is currently the only Pokemon Sarah had captured along with Granbull while her Pokemon are currently renegades. * Octillery is the second Water-Type Sarah had acquired. Category:Sarah's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Water Type